The invention relates to a utensil for cooking over an open fire or grill, particularly while camping, backpacking or fishing. Space is of the essence for these activities. Other camping spatulas, such as the Fish and Asparagus Spatula sold by Amron, have permanent handles. However, they are bulky and difficult to pack when transporting camping or fishing gear.
The invention provides a collapsible spatula that can easily be assembled/disassembled, stored, and carried. It consists of a cooking surface and a removable handle.
This invention provides a convenient collapsible cooking utensil for cooking over an open fire or grill. It includes a perforated spatula face, a removable handle with retractable supports that can easily be assembled/or unassembled and stored in a convenient carrying case.
FIG. 1 is a bottom view of the assembled collapsible spatula.
FIG. 2 depicts the three integral receptacles on the lower surface of the spatula plate and the optional serrated edge.
FIG. 3 is a side view of the spatula plate and the optional non-stick coating.
FIG. 4 depicts an alternative embodiment including a telescopic central rod in the extended state.